


fish sauce pranks(to quanzhe)

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Writing, Cliche, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, School Romance, chengcheng junior, im sorry, straightforward chengcheng, straightforward zhengting, zhengting senior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: Chengzheng: high school romance enemies to lovers
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 6





	fish sauce pranks(to quanzhe)

**Author's Note:**

> to zura: im sorry this is bad writing, and cliche storyline.

As a senior all zhengting want is a peaceful school day until he graduates. But all this peacefulness always being interrupt by the devil duo which he does not even know where they come from. Chengcheng and justin are known for their mischievous and pranks. Even the school president xingjie got prank by them. But as far from their duo power, zhengting most hate chengcheng because he not only pranks him but chengcheng always followed zhengting after school everyday until zhengting reached his house. ‘Not today again?!’ zhengting scream internally for nth time when he saw chengcheng slowly stroll behind him. Zhengting decide to be braved for the first time, “excuse me? Why are you following me?” zhengting give an annoying quizicle look to chengcheng. “just walk. U might be late to fetch your little sister.” Zhengting give a huh? to chengcheng, “do you realize your house not even this way, and you basically following me? Hello stalker answer me!” chengcheng shrugs, walk over zhengting, grab his right shoulder, “walk. Lets go” chengcheng basically drag zhengting into the subway and ignore all the whimpers from the small man beside him.   
“stand here” chengcheng drag zhengting for the small man to stand infront of him between the door. Zhengting right now force to facing chengcheng in the cramped subway, “stop it! I know my way to my house. Why you are doing this?” that earn a glare from chengcheng, “slow down your voice. Do you want everyone to hear you?” zhengting bring his head down and whimpers, shaking his body right left right left, “zhu zhengting stop moving” voice stern to warn zhengting “-you being childish. Im not gonna help you if you keep moving like this.” Zhengting glare at chengcheng, face almost too close to each other. Zhengting can feel chengcheng breaths and stare direct to him. Being a little shorter make the whole scene more romantic. In whispers, “I don’t need protection or help. I am a man. I can take care of myself.” Eyes still at chengcheng, “you silly. Shut up and stand straight. Im not gonna talk to you all this ride.” Chengcheng snap his head, correct his posture and zhengting’s too. 

Until they arrived at zhengting station, they both walk side by side quietly. Chengcheng no longer holding zhengting or so, he just walk beside him slowly until they arrived at zhengting’s little sis kindergarten. “hi teacher. I come to pick up my little sis.” The teachers beam, “your mother already fetch her 30minutes ago.” Zhengting eye bulge, “yes I forget it my mom turns. Thank you.” Zhengting walk away, chengcheng still follow him. “you still following me? Go home already.” Zhengting shrugs weakly, he already tired from walking now stubborn chengcheng still followed him around. Chengcheng didn’t answer anything, he just walks silently but staring at zhengting. “oh my god. Seriously? FAN CHENGCHENG GO HOME” Zhengting stop abruptly and give a stern look at the guy beside him. “I will send you till your house. Lets go.” Unaffected by zhengting, chengcheng continue walk, but zhengting still standing at the same place. Chengcheng return back, “lets go. Start walking zhengting.” Zhengting unmoved. “come on, zhengting.” Softer this time, chengcheng give an adored gaze to zhengting. “im tired already..” zhengting whimpers, squat down in the middle of alley, face hidden in his arms. Chengcheng bend forward to reached zhengting, “do you want a piggy ride back?” almost too angelic. “you want to carry me? Im heavy” chengcheng smile, -zhengting hearts beating, suddenly he can hear a love song in his ears, “never. Come here.” Chengcheng stretch his hand to pull the smaller man up, zhengting reach the hand and for a moment zhengting already on chengcheng’s back. “told you, you not heavy.” Zhengting can swear he heard it right. After a while, zhengting start again the conversation “why you so nice to me?” zhengting can hear chengcheng breath, “do you believe me if I say that I like you?” zhengting creep a blushing tomato, hide his whole face on chengcheng’s neck. “you are lying” almost unheard but chengcheng can hear it very well. “im not lying. Then tell me why I am following you all day?” 

“because you want to annoy me. Because you don’t like you senior. Because you are mean. You are so mean, bad guy. You bully the weak. You and your boyfriend. Quanzhe never cry but he cried when your boyfriend put that fish sauce in his drinks.” Zhengting sigh a relief, finally all the things he wants to say is all out. “First, justin is his name. justin is not my boyfriend. quanzhe? He so cute to be bully and the fish sauce, justin’s ideas. Im not mean nor a bad guy. We just bring fun to school.”

Zhengting shrugs on the back, “Justin is not your boyfriend? everyone thought so.. if you want to bring fun to school, be nice to everyone not only me. Do you like me?” deadpan face zhengting. Chengcheng was taken aback by the last question. “Yes, I like you. So, tell me how to win your heart?” well, two persons can play it straight. “me? Be nice to each other’s. No more pulling any tricks and pranks. Be especially nice to me and my friends. Wait, I am your senior. I will graduate first, are you sure you want me? You didn’t tell me why you like me.” Not knowing they already arrived in front of zhengting house. Chengcheng tap zhengtings tight signaling him to go down. “thanks for carry me back home.” Zhengting finally sense all the conversation just now is so ridiculous and how he got that brave to ask chengcheng all that question, “about just now, forget it. I-“ chengcheng held his hands, circling a comfortable gesture, “when I first saw you, I cant help to see you everyday. You so cute despite you’re my senior. You’re cuter when you mad, all those refined edges of your lips, eyes, nose I can’t help to notice you everyday. Trust me when I like someone, I would never hurt that person.” Zhengting still processing chengcheng’s words, but as he thinking chengcheng never really do any heavy pranks or do something that make zhengting really mad. “I cant think straight.” Weak. Zhengting feel so weak in front of chengcheng. Chengcheng notice zhengting put his guard down, slowly pull the smaller man into his embraced. Zhengting jolt when he realizes the other mans warm is so comfortable. “..nice, good..mmm” chengcheng smile when he heard the small man is not rejecting his hug. 

“tomorrow I will be the man you want me to be. How about that?” zhengting nods slowly, “okay..”


End file.
